User talk:LotoPhoenixLord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cladun x2: This is a Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Music page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zahlzeit (Talk) 23:53, September 11, 2011 The Mabinogi editor isn't really "usable" in any context, what people do is convert a MIDI with 3MML, then copy/paste the results into the Mabinogi editor. I'll find a link to an English version of 3MML for you... Tef2k 20:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Found it. Here's the latest version, with English. Tef2k 21:01, September 12, 2011 (UTC) As far as having "life" to it, it depends on the source MIDI you use. I'll try one myself and see how it turns out, give me a few minutes to find/encode the file. EDIT: I wound up with a 7-line file, got to bring it down to 5 without removing any of the key notes. I did use the one on that website, but that one was "pre-made" by someone else and copied over to the website using 3ML, if that makes sense? Basically people use 3ML to convert MIDIs, then combine tracks to get it sounding right within 3 lines, and post it on there. You're not limited as much as you may think - 6,000 notes is a LOT, Mabinogi maxes out around 1500 and it's capable of 2:30-3:00 songs. The number of notes on each line doesn't matter, as the tempo and numbers dictates what plays when. (for example T160 = 160 beats per minute, or 160 quarter-notes per minute, while c#8 is a C-Sharp played as an eighth note, so it'd play 320 of those per minute) As far as combining tracks, just look for blank spaces in the MML and figure out what other track you can insert into that blank space, like if I have a series of rests on Track 3, why not replace it with a series of notes from Track 5 that only play during that section? That's why the M# is there- measure number, so if you have 3 M14# r1 M15# r1 and 5 M14# c#8af#2f# M15# b-a#16fadc Then just put that part from Channel 5 into Channel 3, and if you can replace all of Channel 5 in other Channels, that removes one of the "lines" while keeping it intact on other channels. Just remember you have 5 channels to work with in ClaDun as opposed to only 3 in Mabinogi. Tef2k 21:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) The line length doesn't matter - it's just a way for 3ML to show you what notes are in a specific measure - it has no bearing on either Mabinogi OR ClaDun, line length doesn't matter. Period. And as far as the additions to the wiki, let me look at the request, this is basically strictly an edit database but I'm sure game information can be fit on a special page. Or a "Game Information" section underneath the edit section. Let me look into the request. Tef2k 22:30, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect. On ClaDun there ARE NO LINE BREAKS. Ignore any "55-character limit", if you wind up with 100 characters on a line, just put 100 characters in. Line breaks are only really needed if youw ant to make it easier for you to read. Hey, regarding the character limit, sorry but you're going to have to cut that third line short because there's a max of 4096 characters like you said. Also tracks one and two should be on separate Parts on the editor, not combined into one Part. Track 1 = Part A Track 2 = Part B Track 3 = Part C, will have to be cut short due to the character limit of 4096 No, you did nothing wrong. I didn't know if you were a good pick-up or not, sorry. Zahlzeit 03:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Pick up as in a person who can follow up another person's joke igniter. Also I don't think I can block anyone from the site itself but I want to find out. Either way it was for a few minutes so it doesn't matter. Zahlzeit 04:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) If you want something esaier then do Moonstone? Zahlzeit 04:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Because you said you wanted something similar. Also I don't suggest converting Azure Kite from a sprite sheet especially moreso if you only have the front view. It will end badly, very badly. Zahlzeit 05:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wait I was talking about Moonstone, not Balmung. Moonstone has no wings. Zahlzeit 05:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh then yeah, I do that too. Usually what I do is I more or less perfect the front view. This does one of two things: 1) Makes sure that the edit is actually do able since if I can make the front view I can make everything else and 2) Use as a base. But winged Tri-Edge? Are you doing his final form? That means that Azure Kite should be more or less completely a face edit. Maybe the hands will be the armor edit but that's all. Not only do I think using a base is really unfitting and will result in something so horrible I cannot describe, this base is not very good and I could think of a better one. Also, he doesn't have wings. Those are just the outline of his sprite. Ah I see. I misinterpreted, "Winging" it. I think the Kite edit on the wiki would have been a MUCH better base though mostly for the hat which might be hard to get down correctly. Everything else can more or less be done by scratch. Zahlzeit 06:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Needs less orange. more red. Also more of a slate green the arms is what it should be. Side view is kind of iffy and the weapons have black outlining. There is no need for that since the game automatically outlines your sprite so it just makes it look tedious. It's just big otherwise. Hair is probably the only perfect thing (shape-wise) but Kite has bluer hair, not green. Also if you want double daggers then you have to make the other dagger as a shield. Zahlzeit 07:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) His costume is orange and red all over. Copying a sprite from a totally different style usually doesn't fit ClaDun and will almost always be horrible especially the aforementioned black outline which ClaDun already does automatically--the weapons are now extra outlined. Additionally I'm not sure if it can be called "winging" it if that's what you're supposed to do anyway in the first place except for the people using spritesheets which in their case it's more like "transcribing and filling in the blanks". Also whatever floats your boat, if this edit is satisfactory to you then it's satisfactory, I guess. Zahlzeit 08:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes Loto. I saw it. You have to be a little more patient since I was working on my BlackRose Xth form edit. Zahlzeit 19:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I think you took my comment too harshly. I didn't mean it that way, I was just saying is all. Zahlzeit 20:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There was zero use for the badges. I hated that kind of stuff from the start so once I found out how to remove it I did. Also .hack//LINK is very fanservicey in the old definition of the word. That's sorta good (like BlackRose' Xth Form being awesome) but mostly bad. I don't feel anything from it not being here in America. Zahlzeit 20:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) No no no. As a whole, I don't like the game at all. I do like however some of the redesigns like BlackRose', Bordeaux', Silabus Xth and et cetera. But that's only some. I think most of them are horrible along with a lot of other things that make the game horrible. I made BlackRose just because she's one of my favorite characters, probably just below Gardenia who is my absolute favorite. Zahlzeit 20:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) There's already a title page, he made it already. Zahlzeit 20:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not exactly finished by any accounts. Just calm down for now. Zahlzeit 20:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) I mean the Title page. It's not finished yet. Zahlzeit 20:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw that you were working on Final Fantasy 7 music just wanted to tell you that I made the battle theme(not still more fighting),if you were planning of starting it after you finish the one you started,you wont need to do it as it as been done.So yeah..bye. Bc4life 20:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC)